Sleepless Rising VI: Finsterer Aufstieg
Kapitel 1: Schlafloses Blut "Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!", rufe ich in den Spiegel. Einauge steht Arme verschränkt neben mir. Stille. Nichts passiert. Die erwartungsvolle Stille ist fast erdrückend. Einige Minuten warten wir. "Das ist doch Bullshit!", ruft Einauge entnervt und schmeißt sich auf einen Stuhl der Bar. Seine blonden Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Sein braunes Auge fixiert den Spiegel. Enttäuschung legt sich in meinen Geist. Drehe mich vom Spiegel weg. Will mich auf einen zweiten Stuhl in der Nähe setzen. Spüre eine Berührung an meiner Schulter. Es läuft mir kalt den Rücken runter. Fühlt sich an, wie eine Hand, die mich von hinten packt. Wirbel um. Schlage dabei reflexartig das weg, was meine Schulter packt. Erfahre den Schreck meines Lebens. Sehe mich einer vollkommen erbleichten , weiblichen Kreatur gegenüber. Schwarze, lange, verfilzte Haare hängen ihr im Gesicht. Schwarz-rötliche Flüssigkeit trieft aus ihren Augen. Erinnern mich an blutige Tränen. Dieselbe blutähnliche Flüssigkeit fließt unaufhörlich aus ihrem Mund und beschmutzt ihr ohnehin schon dreckiges, ehemals weißes, Nachthemd. Ekel packt meinen Geist. Ihr verwesender "Duft" übersteigt fast die Grenzen des ertragbaren. Sie widert mich an. Mehr als alles andere. Muss mich fast erbrechen. Muss mich bemühen gerade das nicht zu tun. " 'Ne Schönheit ist sie nicht gerade.", kommt von Einauge, der jetzt neben mir steht. "Als Cocktail sieht sie wesentlich appetitlicher aus.", stimme ich ihm angewidert zu. Er lacht. Sie steht einfach nur da. Starrt uns an. "Ihr seid keine normale Menschen. Sagt, was wollt ihr von mir!?", fragt sie mit seltsam verstörend, schiefer Stimme. Einauge und ich werfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu. Ziehe meine Ärmel hoch. "Nichts gegen dich, doch dein 'Geisterleben' endet hier.", entgegne ich kalt. Greife an Marys Hals. Bekomme diesen zu fassen. Drücke zu. Sie keucht auf. Ihre Haut ist seltsam kalt und feucht. Sie beginnt nach Luft zu ringen. "Das ist fast zu einfach.", sagt Einauge enttäuscht und setzt sich auf eine Tischkante in der Nähe. Plötzlich stößt sie sich mit unmenschlicher Kraft ab , sodass ich leicht nach hinten taumel. Finde relativ schnell meine Balance wieder. Schaue sie verwirrt an. Sie flieht in den Spiegel. Verschmilzt mit diesem. Steht einfach nur dort und beobachtet uns. "Jetzt wird's sehr nervig.", kommt von Einauge. Was meint er damit!? Kurz nachdem er es ausgesprochen hat, erscheinen auf der Oberfläche des Spiegels einige Risse. Sie breiten sich aus. Im nächsten Moment beginnt der Spiegel zu splittern. Er zerberstet. Unzählige größere Spiegelscherben verteilen sich in der Bar. Ahne schlimmes. Aus mehreren Scherben steigen identisch aussehende Geistermädchen. Uns stehen acht Marys gegenüber. "Lust auf einen kleinen Wettbewerb Sleepless?", fragt Einauge grinsend. Schaue ihn kurz ebenso grinsend an. "Wollte dich gerade dasselbe fragen.", erwidere ich düster lächelnd. Zücke zwei blutgetrocknete Skalpelle. Stürme auf die Mary zu, welche am nächsten steht. Ehe sie reagieren kann, durchschneidet die Klinge meines Skalpells ihr Hals. Sie zerfällt zu Staub. Warum wehrt sie sich nicht? Erledige eine zweite Kopie. Mit Leichtigkeit. Es ist viel zu einfach. Es ist fast so, als ob... Da kommt es mir in den Sinn. Erledige eine dritte Mary. "Einauge, sie will uns auslaugen!", rufe ich zu meinem Partner, der seine Robe mittlerweile abgelegt hat. Sein nachtschwarzer Oberkörper, der zu krassem Kontrast zu seinem fast bleichen Gesicht steht ist vollkommen angespannt. Er nickt mir zu. "Zerstöre die Scherben, bis auf eine!", gibt er zurück. Nicke meinerseits ihm zu. Tue, wie mir geheißen. Zertrete eine Scherbe nach der anderen, während ich einige Marys erledige. Sie stehen einfach nur da und starren uns an. Nach einer Weile ist nur noch eine Scherbe da. Die Kopien sind verschwunden. "Ihr elenden Menschen!", brüllt Marys Stimme durch die gesamte Bar. Ein lautes Kreischen ertönt. Halte mir reflexartig die Ohren zu. Eine Mary erscheint. Vermutlich das Original. Das durch meine Hände an den Ohren gedämpfte Kreischen bleibt. Marys Mund ist unnatürlich weit aufgerissen. Der Ursprung des Kreischens. "Sie versucht mich zu überwinden. Sie ist mächtig. Sehr mächtig!", sagt Lars. Er klingt angestrengt. Muss etwas unternehmen. Egal was, aber es muss schnell gehen. Mir fällt nur eine Lösung ein. Schütze meine Ohren nicht weiter. Hole stattdessen weit aus und schlage Mary mit meiner Faust ins Gesicht. Das Kreischen erstirbt. Sie taumelt. Trete ihr in die Bauchgegend. Sie knallt gegen die Tischkante eines in der Nähe stehenden Tisches. Einauge steht nun vor ihr. Bleibe im Hintergrund. Für eine kurze Zeit auch besser so. Die kurze Zeit, der intensiven Belastung meiner Ohren hat heftige Kopfschmerzen ausgelöst. Jene Kopfschmerzen beeinträchtigen meinen Bewegungsfluss. Sehe, wie Einauge mit seiner, in einem violetten Handschuh steckender, Faust auf Bloody Mary einschlägt. Kapitel 2: Das Ende des Blutes "Vorsicht! Schlag von rechts!", warnt Lars. Was zum!? Reiße meinen Kopf in die genannte Richtung. Ein unnatürlich heftiger Schlag trifft mich im Gesicht. Falle unsanft zu Boden. Lasse dabei meine Skalpelle fallen. Schaue nach oben. Eine zweite Bloody Mary steht dort. Wie kann das sein!? Dachte, dass alle Kopien verschwunden seien. Verdammte! "Du hast mich unterschätzt, Mensch mit seltsamen Augen.", sagt sie über mir stehend. Ihr Blick ist kalt. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Könnte mich selbst verprügeln. Habe genau das getan, was ich an anderen verspotte. Habe sie unterschätzt. Offenbar hat sie eine weitere Kopie von sich verborgen gehalten. Als Reserve. Hätte das erwarten müssen. Süßlicher, metallischer Geschmack wird von meiner Zunge vernommen. Signalisiert eine neue Chance. Blut. Grinse breit. Mein Grinsen verändert sich zu einem kurzen, lauten Lachen. Den Fehler werde ich kein zweites Mal bei ihr begehen. Springe auf. Adrenalin besiegt meine Kopfschmerzen. Spucke Blut in ihr, mit permanent offenen Wunden, verzierten Gesicht. "Ekelhafter Mensch!", kreischt sie angewidert. Lache sie aus. "Schon einmal in den Spiegel geschaut, statt sich darin zu verstecken!? So widerwärtig, wie du aussiehst, finde ich es nicht verwunderlich, dass du diese Welt hasst. Sie hat es nicht gut mit dir gemeint, nicht wahr....Marie Tudor!?", verspotte ich bösartig grinsend. Blicke sie von oben herab an. Ihre schwarzen Augen fixieren mich. Sie beginnt zu zittern. Hebe eine Augenbraue. Einauge steht neben mir. "Meine war nur eine Kopie.", erklärt er. Nicke stumm. "Wie kannst du wertloser Mensch es wagen, meinen wahren Namen auszusprechen!?", brüllt sie hysterisch. Sie beginnt wieder zu kreischen. Einauge hält sich die Ohren zu. Ich nicht. Weiß, dass das nicht notwendig wird. Ihr "Kreischen" ist nicht mehr das, was es zuvor war. Nicht lauter als das Kreischen eines normalen Menschen. Grinse sie finster an. "Nanu? Versagt die Stimme werte Königin?", verspotte ich Bloody Mary. Sie hört auf. Starrt mich ungläubig an. "Wie ist das möglich!?", brüllt sie von Sinnen. Gehe langsam und weiterhin finster grinsend auf sie zu. "Habe dich mit meinem Blut angespuckt. Es ist in deine offene Wunde eingedrungen. Hat sich mit deinem Blut vermischt. Auch ich habe eine Macht, die durch mein Blut fließt. Sie annulliert jede übernatürliche Macht. Du wirst heute einen endgültigen Tod sterben, Bloody Mary.", erkläre ich bösartig sanft und ziehe ein drittes Skalpell aus meiner Jackentasche. Sie blickt mir tief in die Augen und....lächelt!? "Nenne mir deinen Namen.", verlangt sie zu meiner Verwunderung freundlich. Naja. Jedethumb|356px|Einauge & Sleepless by NeKonfalls so freundlich, wie es mit disharmonischer Stimme und zerfetztem Gesicht möglich ist. "Mein Name ist...Sleepless.", stelle ich mich vor. Dann deute ich auf meinen Partner. "Das hier ist Einauge.", füge ich hinzu. Er verneigt sich spöttisch. Sie schaut uns an. Mustert uns. "Ihr seid wahrhaft keine normalen Menschen.", beginnt sie nachdenklich und breitet ihre Arme aus. "Ihr werdet genauso gefürchtet wie ich. Sie hassen euch und wenn sie die Chance bekommen, werden sie euch töten. Genau wie sie es mit mir taten.", sagt sie fast schon traurig. "Ich würde niemandem trauen, der aus dem Gesicht menstruiert Sleepless.", sagt Einauge. Schaue ihn ungläubig an und breche in schallendes Gelächter aus. Fange mich schnell wieder. So ein Idiot. "So sind die Menschen. Das sollen sie gerne versuchen. Bin eine Krankheit, die diese Welt überkommt. Wenn ich dabei sterbe, dann soll es so sein. Doch vorher nehme ich so viele mit wie ich kann.", erwidere ich grinsend. Sie kichert. Etwas in ihrer Art hat sich verändert. Bloody Mary...lächelt. Lässt sich auf ihre Knie fallen. "Sleepless. Bitte bring es zu Ende.", bittet sie mich weiterhin lächelnd. Grinse. Kann sie verstehen. Packe ihre Haare mit einer Hand. Ziehe sie zu mir nach oben. "Halt mir einen Platz in der Hölle frei Mary.", sage ich lächelnd. Schneide ihr pfeilschnell, mit dem Skalpell in der anderen Hand, die Kehle durch. Lasse ihre Haare los. Sie röchelt. "D-Danke...S-Sleepless..", bedankt sie sich bei mir. Bloody Mary ist nicht mehr. Kapitel 3: Erschöpfung Lasse mich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. Atme mehrmals tief ein und wieder aus. Sie hat mich mehr gefordert, als viele Gegner zuvor. Einauge kommt von dem Tresen auf mich zu. Hält mir grinsend etwas entgegen. Ein Glas. Gefüllt mit einem rötlichen Getränk. Lache schallend auf. "Den Sinn für Humor wirst du wohl nie verlieren oder Einauge?", sage ich amüsiert und nehme das Getränk an mich. Der Geruch, der Bloody Mary versüßt mit den Moment. Nehme einen großen Schluck. Das einzige seltsame an diesem Getränk ist der metallische Nachgeschmack. Ein sehr bekannter metallischer Nachgeschmack. Schaue den grinsenden Einauge an. "Du hast ernsthaft Marys Blut in das Getränk gemixt du kranker Bastard!?", rufe ich vollkommen amüsiert. "Keep it real", kommt lachend zurück, als er sich, mit Marys Leiche über der Schulter, davon teleportiert. Lehne mich seufzend zurück. Lasse meinen Kopf nach hinten überhängen, sodass ich die unzähligen zerstörten Scherben betrachten kann. Sie hat nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht um ihr Leben zu betteln. Sie hat ihn sich sogar ersehnt. Was für einen beeindruckender Charakter sie doch hatte. Glaube nicht, dass ich Kopfgeldjäger bleibe. Trinke die Bloody Mary vollkommen aus. Kann nicht anders, als ihr Respekt entgegenzubringen. Wische mit einer Hand mein eigenes Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Seufze erneut und springe auf. Habe heute noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Grinse breit bei dem Gedanken. Kapitel 4: Letzte Instanz des alten Lebens Stehe in derselben Nacht noch vor der Tür eines Einfamilienhauses. Dort lebt ein Mann, von dem ich dachte, dass er tot sei. Ein Überbleibsel aus meinem alten Leben, dass es zu beseitigen gilt. Mein alter Therapeut, der mich in die Klapse gebracht hat. Sunny hat mir seinen Aufenthaltsort als Belohnung für Marys Tod genannt. Hole einen Dietrich hervor. Bewege ihn ins Türschloss. Drücke die Zylinder zurück. Nach einer Weile symbolisiert mir ein Klicken der Tür, dass mein Vorhaben erfolgreich ist. Die Tür öffnet sich. Sehr gut. Betrete das Haus. Lass die Show beginnen. Es ist dunkel. Kann dennoch sehen, wo ich entlang gehen muss. Rechts von mir ist eine Treppe. Gehe diese hoch. So leise wie es mir möglich ist. Erreiche einen kleinen Flur am oberen Ende der Treppe. Erste Tür links. Betrete das Schlafzimmer. Dort schläft er. Höre leichte Schlafgeräusche. Er ist allein. Gut so. Mein alter Therapeut. Gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Stehe neben ihm am Bett. Schaue auf ihn herab. "Erinnerst du dich? Er hat uns als wahnsinnig abgestempelt. Hat gesagt, dass so kranke Gestalten es im Knast nicht aushalten.", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Nicke. Das wird er bereuen. Gehe mit meinem Gesicht etwas näher an ihn heran und sage in normaler Stimmlage:" Guten Morgen. Doktor." Er schreckt hoch. Sieht in meine Augen. Ein spitzer Schrei entfährt ihn. Er stößt sich nach hinten. Sein Blick auf das einzige fixiert, dass man in der Dunkelheit sehen kann. Meine verschiedenfarbigen, leuchtenden Augen. Gehe um das Bett herum und ziehe dabei eine Spritze. Die Lähmungsspritze. "Was ist los Doktor!? Ist das Wiedersehen nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt haben!?", spotte ich grinsend. "S-Sleepless. Wie hast du mich gefunden!?", stammelt er ängstlich. Ignoriere die Frage. Mehr muss er nicht mehr wissen. Er versucht verzweifelt aus dem Bett zu entkommen. Vergeblich. Jage ihm die Spritze ins Bein. Schmerzhaftes Keuchen. Danach, Stille. Schalte das Licht an. Er soll mich sehen. Soll sehen, wie ich ihn töte. Mein Grinsen, während ich sein Leben beende. Das Licht brennt kurz in meinen Augen. Gewöhne mich schnell an die Veränderung. Schaue auf den gelähmten Psychiater herab. Man muss das beschissen sein. Richte seinen Körper auf, indem ich ihn an die Wand am Bettende lehne. Er wird alles mitbekommen was ich tue. Der Schmerz wird derselbe sein. "Weißt du,", beginne ich finster lächelnd. "Ich bin kein Freund von Klapsen. Hat mich einige Mühen thumb|268px|Das letzte was er sieht, sind die Augen im Dunkeln gekostet von dort zu entkommen.", beende ich den Satz. Ziehe mein Skalpell. Setze es an der Wange des Therapeuten an. Langsam ziehe ich einen Schnitt von seiner rechten Wange, über seine Oberlippe, bis zu seiner linken Wange. Eine Träne bildet sich in seinem Auge. Rinnt hinunter. Man muss er eine scheiß Angst haben. Es muss grausam sein, sich nicht gegen sein eigenes Ende wehren zu können. Lache laut auf. Setze mein Skalpell an seinem linken Arm an. Will mich nicht länger als notwendig mit ihm aufhalten. Schneide ihm langsam die Pulsader auf. Grinse ihn dabei an. Es ist vollbracht. Betätige erneut den Lichtschalter. Die Dunkelheit tritt ein. Er wird sterben und das letzte, was er jemals sehen wird, werden meine leuchtenden Augen sein, die in der Dunkelheit aus seinem Zimmer verschwinden. Lebe wohl. Therapeut! Epilog: Der Anfang vom Ende Auf dem Weg nach Hause amüsiere ich mich über den gerade begangenen Mord. Kann so herrlich grausam sein, wenn ich will. Habe meine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Die Straßen sind seltsam hektisch. Das Nachts so viele Menschen herumlaufen ist seltsam. Denke mir nichts weiter dabei. Denke an meine vergangenen Kämpfe. Habe jeden erledigen können, der sich mir in den Weg stellte. Außer Worse. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. "Vergiss ihn Raphael. Er hat Kreaturen erledigt, die weitaus mächtiger waren als du.", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Seufze. Er schon wieder. "Noch ein Wort!", erwidere ich entnervt. "Was dann!? Schlägst du deinen Kopf solange gegen die Wand, bis ich aus Mitleid aufhöre zu reden?", verspottet er mich. "Schnauze du Vollidiot.", lache ich. Er ist mutiger geworden, seit wir zusammenarbeiten. Gehe an einigen zwielichtigen Spillunken vorbei. "Willst du eigentlich mal wieder raus?", frage ich Lars nach einer Weile. Stille. Gehe an ein paar "Damen" vorbei, die mir eine "heiße Nacht" für Geld versprechen. Ignoriere sie. Abschaum. "Nein. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis mehr danach. Außerdem bin ich als 'moralische Stütze' besser geeignet.", entgegnet er. Lache auf. So soll es sein. Komme nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch Zuhause an. Alice erwartet mich bereits. "Schlechte Nachrichten Sleepless.", sagt sie und zerrt mich hinter sich her in das Wohnzimmer. Schaue die Nachrichten auf dem TV. Sehe dort zerstörte Gebäude. Leichen. Panisch umherlaufende Menschen. Gleißendes Licht. In Großbuchstaben steht über dem Bild "Livebilder aus Amerika." "Die Welt ist ins Wanken geraten.", sagt Sunny, die auf dem Sessel sitzt emotionslos. Schaue sie an und nicke. Muss nicht einmal fragen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Die Antwort schlummert in Form einer schlimmen Vorahnung. "Something Worse", murmel ich unheilvoll. Fortsetzung folgt... Lord Maverik Bilder von Sunny & 13NeKo13 Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang